This invention pertains to sectional fence members and more particularly to a fence preferably made of a plastic material and having bars connectible end to end such that the fence may be built up of sections.
Some plants such as peonies, tomatoes and the like often need support to prevent their branches from hanging down onto the ground. Other plants, when small may need protection from dogs, cats or similar animals. Such support or protection can well be supplied by a fence of some sort bent to a substantially cylindrical shape and disposed around the base of the plant.
Wire fence may be used, but it is often clumsy to handle because the wire takes a permanent set when it is bent and then must be re-bent to another shape when a different diameter of cylinder is needed. Further, the ends of the fence must also be fastened together; usually by bending a wire and fastening it to both ends of the piece of fence or by some other semi-permanent means. A further disadvantage of the wire fence is that its height is relatively fixed and can be varied only by using a different piece having a different dimension.
By my invention I provide a sectional fence having a series of pieces which may be fastened together both vertically and horizontally to provide for a variety of sizes. The pieces are formed with horizontal and vertical bars, at least some of which have connectors formed at each end. These connectors can be fastened either to their counterpart on the opposite end of the same bar to provide a cylindrical formation, or to a counterpart fastener on an end of a similar bar on another section to provide an extended fence. Since the connectors are on both the horizontal and vertical bars, I can build my fence either horizontally or vertically or both directions.